1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display devices have been developed. Examples include a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, a field effect display, and an electrophoretic display device. OLED devices are thinner, lighter in weight, consume less power, have higher luminance, and faster response speeds than many other devices. Also, an OLED device has self-luminance characteristics and thus does not require a separate light source, e.g., a backlight.
Structurally, an OLED device includes an organic emission layer between two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled in the organic emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons change state, light is emitted.
Recently, OLED and other display devices have been developed to have curved lateral sides. Light emitted at the curved lateral sides is refracted or scattered, which adversely affects the quality of a displayed image.